Bye Bye Hawkeye
by advidartist
Summary: Royai oneshot. Riza Hawkeye never felt her life would ever amount to anything, having grown up thinking she was doomed from the start. That is...until she met him.


**Bye Bye…Hawkeye**

Riza Hawkeye always considered her life to be pointless without a hope for the future. It all began when she lost her mother and continued with her father distancing himself from her. She had long considered herself one of those people that where doomed from the start, that is until she met him.

It wasn't until she met Roy Mustang, a young man with high hopes for the future, his future that is. He showed up at her father's house one day asking to be tutored under him and learn the ways of alchemy. Riza couldn't help but admire him and his goals from afar and wished she could have the goals and hopes that he did.

But eventually he mastered the basics of alchemy and left town. It wasn't until several years later that he came back a soldier for the Amnetris army, ironically the day Riza's father died. It was then that she finally got the nerve to talk to him and to her surprise he responded and said that she should consider joining the military. At the time she wasn't sure, but she considered it greatly since she had no other family to turn to and now had to survive on her own.

After she had given him her father's alchemic secrets he left once again, except this time to become a state alchemist. It was when she watched him leave that she decided she would join the military and follow him to whatever end. For he had unconsciously given her a goal and a hope for her future.

After that she actually began to plan for the future. She enrolled in the military academy, specializing in marksmanship and somewhere down the line she planned to join Mustang among the ranks in the military. But then the Ishbal Civil War began and Riza Hawkeye was swept up into the chaos of the desert battleground. She had never witnessed the horror of war and reconsidered her decision with joining the military. But then she met him once more and she could instantly tell that he had changed as well, but nevertheless he once again changed her mind about where she wanted to go in life.

Once the horrible war turned genocide campaign was over they marched off the battlefield together with the same goal in heart and mind; to get to the top of the military ranks in order to stop another Ishbal from happening and to protect those that are weak.

It was a goal that they spent the next close to ten years of their lives working to achieve, steadily advancing through the ranks getting closer to the top. But the closer they got to the sun the more dangerous it was of getting burned. They soon realized how corrupt and twisted the government of Amnetris was and they decided that in order to protect those below them urgent action needed to be taken.

Risking everything they had they staged a coup d-tat. For awhile it seemed that everything would work out and everything that they worked for and sacrificed would be made worth it. But the enemy proved more conniving and deceitful then they had anticipated and in the end they failed.

Riza nearly lost her life while Roy lost his eyesight and became permanently blind, but those events soon became the least of their worries. They were eventually arrested and tried for treason, a crime that usually meant execution, but due to Mustang and Hawkeye's reputation the military elites made an exception.

Colonel Mustang would be executed and Lieutenant Hawkeye would face life imprisonment.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Lieutenant?" the Colonel asked, slightly extending his arm in the direction where he assumed his subordinate stood.

"Yes sir, I'm here," she said placing her palm on top of his hand in a comforting gesture, sadly knowing he was reaching his last moments. She spent weeks wondering how he would handle his final day alive and now she was finally going to find out.

"Thank you Lieutenant, I honestly don't know what I would have done without you all these years," he said sincerely, gazing blindly in her direction but not truly at her.

Hawkeye looked into his eyes that where once so certain and fierce but where now confused and clouded by his undeserving blindness. She truly missed his unwavering gaze and would gladly give one of her limbs so he could make someone tremble with his gaze once more. But she was no alchemist and the future that lay ahead for her would make sure she remained so.

She suddenly felt the tips of his fingers awkwardly touch the base of her neck and begin to trace her skin up towards her chin then cheeks then nose. She assumed he was feeling her trying to compare the face in his memory to what he felt at the moment. Little did she know that only part of that was true.

His index finger found its way to where her lips where and gently grazed his thumb over her upper lip. He had found what he was looking for.

"Lieutenant…Riza…what will you do after I am gone?" he asked in a single breath. It was then that she realized how close he was standing in front of her and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"You know what my intentions are after you're gone. But something tells me they'll keep me from following you," she said softly while wearing a look of sadness on her face.

"That in and of itself is a true tragedy I suppose," he said softly. He paused for several moments as the sound of soldiers boots neared the door of the room they where in. His time was almost up and he knew that he had to make the most of it.

So then slowly but surely he lowered his face towards her.

"Colonel what are you…"she was cut off when her superior officer captured her lips in a kiss. A thousand thoughts filled her mind. She had never known until now that he felt that way about her. She understood why he was showing her now, because it was his last chance. Without hesitation she kissed him back and she swore she felt his lips smile against hers.

They continued to kiss for several more moments relishing in what would be their last moments together, only to break apart when the door to the room opened and several soldiers marched in.

Riza looked at them and hated them for the reason they where here. She glanced at Roy's face and was unable to tell what he was thinking. He looked as if he was prepping himself for staring down the firing squad with courage written on his face.

"I guess this is goodbye then Lieutenant," he said finding her hand and gripping it.

"Sadly it is sir," she said squeezing his hand, not wanting to let go.

"Good-bye…my Hawkeye"

"Bye sir," said Riza with a heavy heart as some soldiers approached him and led him out of the room.

The door closed with a resounding bang so even when it was silent it continued to echo in Riza's mind. It reminded her of the sound of a gavel falling sentencing her…no…dooming her to a cursed life. A life without a future or a hope let alone a goal to work toward and strive to. She did have one at one point but now it was gone, he was gone.

She fell to her knees at the revelation and began to weep. Her Mustang was gone and wasn't coming back. They had taken away all that she had and left her with nothing, not even with the means to follow him, like she had always planned.

As she continued to weep she couldn't help but recall when the soldiers took him away and he was forced to release her hand. She remembered her heart screaming and aching while her mind cursed herself for letting this happen.

She wept and wept and wept even more when she heard the sounds of a firing squad claiming another victim. Her Colonel, her alchemist, her Roy Mustang was now gone and she wasn't able to follow him. For the rest of her life she would stay within the gray confines of the prison all alone and with nothing.

"_That in and of itself is a true tragedy…"

* * *

_

A/N: once again another depressing royai one shot also in honor of royai day...which i totally failed at since this is about a week late. This was originally done for a picture that my friend pika-superkiwi drew and is on devaint art. despite how sad i made this fic i really loved writing it. i'm a horrible person :(. anyway please comment and let me know what you think. i adore any feedback whatsoever :)!

thanks for reading thanks a bunch for reviewing!XD

-See ya!


End file.
